Optoelectronic semiconductor bodies which emit electromagnetic radiation during operation are used for a multiplicity of different light applications. Semiconductor bodies such as these can be used primarily when a high light yield is required on a small area. Examples for the use of optoelectronic semiconductor bodies with a high light yield include projection applications as well as automotive fields, where they are used, inter alia, for headlights.
In light applications such as these, the aim is to ensure not only a high light yield but also light emission which is as uniform as possible. Furthermore, the optoelectronic semiconductor body is intended to be designed such that it can be scaled, thus allowing the light intensity to be variably scaled by adding or removing individual light-emitting elements.